Soul Render
Soul Renders are elite Soul Guardians who supervise lower ranking Soul Eaters of Corpse, crush rebellions, and brutally enslave anyone unfortunate enoungh to enter the Twilight Void. History Creation The Soul Eaters of Corpse were created after Eostra discovered how to create Corpsians with her own special powers. First she created the Soul Seekers, with their ability to track souls, then the Soul Guardians, with the extra ability to weaken souls, Soul Renders, with the extra ability to dominate and possess souls (Including the souls of living beings). Finally, she created the most powerful Soul Corpsians, the Soul Eliminators (and the most powerful overall Corpsians), who contained so much of her power they were nicknamed the "Children of Eostra". They possessed the extra abilities to rip souls from a living body and devour them-Eostra's most powerful abilities. Eostra, seeing how powerful they were, used them to be the ultimate destroyers, and plotted to loose them on her enemies in her deadly plan for dark revenge. War of Xaterex During the Xaterex War, Eostra used the Soul Eaters' power to augment her own when she annihilated Xaterex. Before then, she would send prisoners that she could not kill (or prisoners that she wanted to torture.) to the Twilight Void. Many of the warriors who were captured during the Xaterex War are still rotting there, wondering weather the long war is finally over. After the destruction of Xaterex, Eostra charged them with guarding the Void for all eternity. There they remained for nigh on a millenium, guarding their prisoners. Presant Day The Soul Eaters have a ridged heirchy, with the Soul Eliminators dominating every aspect of Soul Corpse life. However, their minions do their work for them. As the soul corpsians are virtually souless, they do not resent the control of the Eliminators. Society As heads of the Fenrakk Bonding Project and creators of the Stitched One, Renders are held in high esteem by most soul Corpsians. Their Staffs of Office (See Below) allow them to dominate toa, and other good and neutral beings. They are brutally strong, and spearhead attacks of hundreds of lesser Corpsians. Fenrakk Bonding Project The Soul Renders, masters of fleshcrafting, created the Fenrakk Project to enhance their own power, as well as giving them extra weapons. All Soul Renders have a Fenrakk's limbs grafted onto their own bodies through a complex fusion of armor and muscle. The powerful, insane Fenrakk Mages supervise the project, and are currently trying to find a way to turn the native Spiders into a new type of Soul Eater. Fenrakk Mages Fenrakk Mages are insane Soul Renders who have managed to fuse their mind, souls, and faces to Fenrakk Spiders. They supervise the bonding project and enslave thousands of Spiders for their mad designs. History The Fenrakk Mages were created after the Soul Renders gained enough power to fuse the bodies and minds of Soul Renders and Fenrakk Spiders together. The result was the Fenrakk Mage-a brutal, visious, bestial, and utterly insane creature. While they have most of the same powers as normal Soul Renders, the Fenrakk's bestial mind coupled with the near souless Soul Render has cause it to become more focused on phsyical combat, and while it's mind is still cruel and intelegent, the fusion has rendered the beings insane and unable to access their intelegence. However, Fenrakk mages are revered by all Soul Renders for having acieved "Perfect Duality". However, the Render's brain has been removed from its body and fused to the Fenrakk spider's, which in turn hook to the Render's body, wracking the creature in constant pain. However, like the Emaciated Guardians, they revel in the "cleansing pain" that it brings. Of course, the creatures are completely insane, so this may just be another side of insanity. Society The Fenrakk Mages play mostly the same role that Soul Renders play, only they are also in charge of the Fenrakk Bonding Project. Staffs of Office Some Soul Renders carry a powerful artifact known as the Staff of Office, which grants them speciel extra powers. The full powers of the Staff are as follows: *Fast Healing *''Dominate'' Good out to 20 ft. *''Dominate'' neutral out to 10 ft. *''Posess'' Evil out to 10 ft. *''Control'' any Dominated good or neutral warrior indefinitely. *Windstorm *Pulse Bolts *Shadow Blasts *''Sheild Other'' *Elderitch Chain *''Darkness'' Many souless Toa slaves wander about the Soul Bastions, controlled by Staffs of Office. The Soul Eliminators only grant the staffs to powerful Soul Renders. The Bestial Fenrakk Mages never carry Staffs of Office. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline